Necromancy
Necromancy are a Skill set unique to the Necromancer and Lich Classes (Although anyone can use Necromancy through using Scrolls, Necromancers/Lich can use them as an actual set). Many Necromancy spells are involved with dealing with or supporting the undead, and also includes several unique debuffs that other magic sets like Dark Magic lack access to, such as Bewitch, Wither and Addle. Necromancy are primarily a mixture of Darkness attacking and Debuffing skills. They require specific Items. There are several Necromancy spells unique to enemy units and unobtainable to the player. List of Necromancy Living Corpse *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Mortvivant *Location of Grimoire - Buy from any Shop in the Palace of the Dead for 1300 Goth *Level Required - Lich Lv.12, Necromancer Lv.13 *Cost - 75MP, Shoulder Shard x1 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+25 *Effect - Transforms an incapacitated unit into a Zombie Unit (does not work on Unique Characters) Banish *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Cendres *Location of Grimoire - Buy from any Shop in the Palace of the Dead for 500 Goth *Level Required - Lich Lv.4, Necromancer Lv.5 *Cost - 25MP, Dried Eyestem x1 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+15 *Effect - Removes a stilled unit from the battlefield. Curse I *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Malediction *Location of Grimoire - Buy from any Shop in the Palace of the Dead for 1200 Goth *Level Required - Lich Lv.11, Necromancer Lv.12 *Cost - 50MP, Bloodied Ventricle x2 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+20 *Effect - Inflicts 'Wither' to a single target II *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Malediction II *Location of Grimoire - Dropped by Georges (Floor 22) and Beelzebeth (Floor 74) in story battles in the Palace of the Dead *Level Required - Lich Lv.21, Necromancer Lv.22 *Cost - 50MP, Bloodied Ventricle x3 *Range - 4, Area - 1, RT+20 *Effect - Inflicts 'Addle' to a single target III *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Malediction III *Location of Grimoire - Dropped by Rackham in the Pirate's Graveyard (Minimum Level 34 to drop) *Level Required - Lich Lv.31, Necromancer Lv.32 *Cost - 100MP, Bloodied Ventricle x4 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+30 *Effect - Inflicts 'Cursed' to a single target Tainted Love *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Ensorcelant *Location of Grimoire - Dropped by a Lich on Floor 41 of the Palace of the Dead *Level Required - Lich Lv.19, Necromancer Lv.20 *Cost - 50MP, Bloodied Ventricle x2 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+20 *Effect - Inflicts 'Bewitched' to a single target Phantom Pain *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Tourments *Location of Grimoire - Dropped by a Ghost Warlock on Floor 5 of the Pirate's Graveyard *Level Required - Lich Lv., Necromancer Lv. *Cost - 60MP, Dried Eyestem x3 *Range - 1, Area - 1, RT+22 *Effect - Inflicts 'Pain Aura' to a single target Life Force *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Metaponction *Location of Grimoire - Buy from any Shop in the Palace of the Dead for 700 Goth *Level Required - Lich Lv.6, Necromancer Lv.7 *Cost - 40MP, Shoulder Shard x1 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+18 *Effect - Drains HP from a target and converts to MP for the caster. Putrify I *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Sangnoir *Location of Grimoire - Buy from any Shop in the Palace of the Dead for 1700 Goth *Level Required - Lich Lv.16, Necromancer Lv.17 *Cost - 30MP, Salted Lobe x2 *Range - 3, Area - 2, RT+16 *Effect - Deals Dark damage to multiple targets. Heals undead units. II *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Sangnoir II *Location of Grimoire - Dropped by an Etheral Vision on Floor 12 of the San Bronsa Ruins *Level Required - Lich Lv., Necromancer Lv. *Cost - 60MP, Salted Lobe x3 *Range - 4, Area - 3, RT+22 *Effect - Deals Dark damage to multiple targets. Heals undead units. Brainrot *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Debilitation *Location of Grimoire - Buy from any Shop in the Palace of the Dead for 800 Goth *Level Required - Lich Lv.7, Necromancer Lv.8 *Cost - 25MP, Dried Eyestem x1 *Range - 4, Area - 1, RT+15 *Effect - Inflicts 'Spoilheal' to a single target Black Plume *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Sombrailes *Location of Grimoire - Dropped by Xaebos in Floor 5 story battle in Palace of the Dead. *Level Required - Lich Lv., Necromancer Lv. *Cost - 50MP, Shoulder Shard x1 *Range - Self, RT+20 *Effect - Removes the caster from the battlefield Styx Shift *Required Grimoire - Grimoire Necrotransfert *Location of Grimoire - Buy from any Shop in the Palace of the Dead for 1000 Goth *Level Required - Lich Lv.9, Necromancer Lv.10 *Cost - 65MP, Dried Eyestem x1 *Range - 8, Area - 1, RT+23 *Effect - Moves any incapacitated or Stilled Unit to another space within range Summon Darkness *Enemy Only *Cost - 15MP, Shoulder Shard x3 *Range - 1, Area - 4, RT+13 *Effect - Summons Undead units to the field around caster Prodigize *Enemy Only *Cost - 50MP,Bloodied Ventricle x2 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+20 *Effect - Inflicts 'Spendthrift' to a single target Breed Suspicion *Enemy Only *Cost - 50MP, Salted Lobe x1 *Range - 5, Area - 1, RT+20 *Effect - Inflicts 'Paranoia' to a single target Category:Skills